Fandom High
by RosieTheRoman
Summary: Fandom High is a high school, filled with popular characters from different fandoms (doctor who, sherlock, the avengers, harry potter. ect.) and Bands also are included
1. Chapter 1

_ok so fandom high is a high school filled with book/film/tv show characters and band members. This was not written by just me a friend helped with most of it so yeah.  
Enjoy and if you want follow our tumblrs .com and www.  
thank you for reading our thing._

* * *

It was the first day back at school, always a pleasure right. There was a huge click problem at the school, you had the 'emos' which included most guys in skinny jeans and eyeliner like Mr. Gerard Way and Miss Taylor Monson. Then you had the smart nerds who had a think for trench coats and old clothes thinking 'they was cool' always having arguments whether the earth went around the sun or not which was settled by a guy who goes by 'The Doctor' taking Sherlock Holmes on some adventure, People think they just fucked in the museum toilets, but whatever.

So yeah, first day back, first thing you'll see walking into the school gates would be the winchester brothers pouring salt everywhere with their pet angel, everybody is positive him and dean are secretly in love but dean says he's straight and the angel doesnt get it sadly. Then 'the doctor' (nobody knows his real name and he never tellss anybody, teachers call him Doctor aswell even professor snape which is quiet odd) sitting on the old swings with his mates four girls and the one boy who is going out with Amy but she doesn't seem very intressd in him and is more for The doctor, Sherlock sitting at the table next to the swings with John Watson, the way he looks at that man and john is oblivious and would be looking at Molly Hooper a quiet girl with no friends who sits at the girls toilets.  
"Sherlock, you're staring at john again" Amy texted looking over at her smart-ass friend  
"i can't help it, he's to perfect. Meanwhile you hardly even glance over at your lover these days. It's all 'doctor this and doctor that' -SH"  
"really? i do need to pay more attention to Rory don't I, what do you think brain box. Any Ideas on how to make him kow how i feel?"  
"Go out just you and him, don't mention the doctor or TARDIS or anything to do with space. Talk about him and his stuff, ok? -SH"  
"you're great, good luck with John"  
She glanced over to her Best friend as he winked at her then got up to go to his science lesson.

"so Rory, got anything planned for tonight?" Amy now speaking her her boyfriend  
"Not really, was going to just go back to mine, why got something planned" smiling at her, not a normal smile. You could see how much he loved her just by the way he looked over.  
"ok, pick me up at 7 we're going to have some fun" quick kiss on the mouth then left for her own lessons  
"ok! what do i do. I think tonights the night, oh god oh god oh god i was going to be cool"  
"ok, i don't know much about this kind of stuff maybe talk to Jack? he knows this stuff?" The doctor replied awkwardly, talking about sex embarrased him alot, he couldnt even kiss a girl without waving his arms about and looking very stunned afterwards  
"you know i can't talk to jack, he flirt with me and its uncomfterable cause hes a giant man slut"  
"Ok, i guess i'll have to help, listen here sweetie. Just act normal go to a film buy her popcorn give her your jacket drive her back to your place ok. Now heres the bit you have to be good at, put on the fire and some nice music and it'll be ok" River getting involved into the chat  
"Then what?"  
"spoliers, Come on clara" winking then taking the hand of her small friend clara (who sometimes goes by the name oswin) who was new to the group  
"oh great, thanks for the help!" Rory shouted over before getting his own stuff then walking off leaving The Doctor and Rose at the swings.

"I cant be bothered with school, want to come with and see the last remaining star?" The doctor taking his own girlfriends hand  
"You know I would love too, but I have Maths and i'm failing already and it's the first day back. Maybe second lesson?"  
"Miss tyler, you do reaslize its a TIME MACHINE. That mines i can go and come back to any point in TIME. If we go i can bring you back to school five minuets early for your lesson" The doctor now doing his puppy dog face  
"I'm sorry" Kissing him on his cheek then stroking where his eye brows should be she left.

"I am the Doctor, and i am very lonely."

* * *

"O.K. class, today we shall be learning about why J.K. Rolling is queen and why Steven Moffat is a giant troll. Please turn to page 394." Proffesser snape was taking the politicises class as Mr. Fury wasnt in.

"hey, pass this note on?" Tony Stark who had the most sass and doesnt give a fuck attitued ever whisptered to Pete Wenz one of the 'EMo' boys  
Within five minuets the note was pasted about to seven students before Snape caught it.  
"Give it here, NOW!" snatching the note off Dean "read, it. Out, Loud.."  
"Steve Rogers is a 100 year old virgin who thinks by calling himself Captian America and telling storys of the war will get him laid off black widow, pass is on." Trying not to laugh, dean then gave the note to 'Tasha (a.k.a Black Widow)  
"Really Tony? You think writing these things makes you loved more?" 'Tasha stood up face to face with stark  
"'Tasha, hunny, I'm already loved by everybody. I'm amazing" Kissing her on the cheek  
"just for the record, Steve already fucked me." She shouted walking out the class before popping her back round the door shouting "TWICE"  
"Ten points from Avengers, you have to be thankful for that" Snape turning back to the board to ccarry out the lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Amy, ready for our... Oh." Rory stood staring at his girlfriend, picking her up for their date.  
"close your mouth, whats up? Is it abit over the top?"  
"erm, what? NO! its great, you look great, i mean beautiful, i mean. Lets go"  
Amy wearing a tight mini black skirt, showing off her long pale legs, a tight, black, strapless corset with her beautiful ginger hair tight curled River song style. Her make up was stunning. Bright red lip gloss making her lips look big and kissable her eyes covered in black shimmy eye shadow, log eye lashes, she look to die for  
"River did my hair, do you like it? and Clara did my makeup, they said something special might happen tonight" she whispered the last part into her Rory's ear as he began to drive.

They watched an old film being shown callled 'the ruby in smoke' before going for a little walk threw the town  
"so? what we doing after this?" Amy being the convosation like always  
"well..we could.. you know, like.. go back to mine? only if you want, i mean. Or we could go back to yours? or go back to our own homes..?" Rorys was nevouse, kept stuttering thinking about what could happen tonight, thinking what River said. He done what she said up until this point  
"well, we could go back to yours? my parents are home, brians gone on holiday am i right?" Amy again smiling a suducive smile whilst drawing little circles on Rorys arm with her fingers as they walked back to his car  
"Back to mine it is then, yay."

"Hey, pass me the keys and i'll go in whilst you park up?" Finally arriving Rorys house, he was so nervous he took the long way around taking them and hour and twenty minuets to get back  
"yeah ok, here, i'll be in a minuet ok?"  
"Do be too long" a long passinate kiss before she turned around and went into the house  
"oh sweet lord don't let me ruin this, I'm begging you" Rory whispered up to the sky.

Walking into the house Amy was sat on the stairs, waiting for him  
"come here" she ordered him  
"what?" Rory new this was happening tonight, he wanted it to happen for so long the four years they've been together. Amy grabbed his hands before smacking her lips on his, pressing hard against his mouth as they starting walking up the stairs, still mouth to mouth before Amy triped in her four inch heels, now lay on the top of the stairs not removing their mouths from each other before Amy pulled away  
"I need the bathroom, go sit in your room i'll be in there shortly" kissing his neck she left for the bathroom.  
Rory was nervous. He could hear his heart beating, thudding so loud that it echoed in his ears. "Oh God, I hope Amy can't hear it too," he thought, even though that was ridiculous, because Amy was in the bathroom, and even if she wasn't, it would still be abnormal for-  
He really needed to calm down. He stopped pacing up and down and sat down on his bed, taking a few calming breaths. He heard the lock on the door unclick and his breath caught in his throat. The door swung open and Amy stood before him, glorious, her legs slightly parted and her hands on her lips, wearing only a naughty black leotard and black high heels, a smug smile on her face. "Rory. Take off your clothes," she commanded.  
"I-I-" he stuttered nervously.  
"Oh shut up," she silenced him.  
In three confident strides she crossed the room and straddled him. she pressed her lips to his feistily. Rory was caught off guard, but was soon swept up by the passion in her lips and lay back on his bed, pulling her as close to him as he possibly could. Her tongue dancing across his bottom lip and he moaned quietly, before willingly parting his lips for her. They finally parted to breathe after what seemed like infinity.  
"You're ready?" she asked him breathlessly. She didn't need a response. She could feel something hard pressing into her. She couldn't help but laugh as Rory blushed cherry red.  
"I guess you are."  
"Of course," he replied,  
his embarrassment fading as his eyes locked with hers. They were so beautiful, he couldn't tear himself away.  
"Amy you're beautiful."  
She smiled softly and kissed him tenderly. "Okay?" she checked.  
"Okay," he responded gently removed his glasses and placed them cautiously on the bedside table, before she smiled deviously, and attached her lips to his. He removed his clothes whilst she controlled the kiss, but her lips got angrier and hotter until he couldn't concentrate on anything but them, so she removed the rest of his clothes for him. She removed her leotard and threw it to the ground. This time he was ready for her. He pulled her to him and smashed his lips down onto hers, a side to Rory Amy hardly ever got to see. It fascinated her. They disappeared under the covers together, their lips together, hands together, bodies together, moving in a perfect harmony, and they surrendered themselves to the embrace that granted them access to heaven.  
Rory lay with his arm rapped around her, they wasnt speaking just lay in his bed looking into each others eye, it was over.  
"I love you, Amelia Pond"  
"I love you too, Rory Williams"  
one last little kiss before Amy cuddled up close to her boyfriends warm body and fell asleep, Rory stayed awake for a while, playing with her hair and watching her sleep. He thought about what just happened, how perfect it was for the both of them. he kissed the top of her head then fell asleep himself, clutching her close


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctors alarm rang, half six in the morning 'i will not learn to live like this' he though to himself as he rolled out of bed and over to the shower. The TARDIS made a load moaning noise  
"alright alright, I'm up. YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER YOU KNOW" The Doctor shouted at his little blue box. He had a quick shower brushing his teeth with the new tooth brush that his fried craige gave to him before leaving the school, a little inside joke between them. Then getting dressed grabbing his bowtie whispering 'bowties are cool' to himself whilst putting it on  
"CAN YOU PLEASE STOP WITH THE NOISES, I'M COMING UP NOW" Still shouting whilst walking up to the controll room  
"whats for breakfast?" he asked whilst putting in the coardinates for Rose's house  
"jammy dogers, my sexy girl" The Doctor always spoke to his TARDIS, it was his home, his mother, his bestfried, she had been there all his life taken him on so many journys. People come and go but it shall always be The Doctor and his TARDIS.

"Hello, Doctor" Rose said walking in  
"Good morning, how was your sleep?"  
"it was nice, much better when youre in the bed with me" Rose loved saying things like like as his face would glow a brigh red and he would chang the convosation almost imidently.  
"come along, we're picking up the ponds"  
"Allony-s"  
"Geronimo" Then the TARDIS took off and made the noice that made the doctors face light up like a five year olds

"Goodmoring Amy, Rory. Have a nice night?" Rose asked as the pair walked into the control room joing the two of them  
"Yes, it was a lovly night" Amy giggled winking at Rory whos face went as red as the Doctors  
"well then, erm, yes, next stop... hell"

* * *

"Come school, now please-SH"  
"Could be fun-SH"  
"Im bored-SH"  
" took my gun again-SH" sherlock texted john over and over when they wasnt together, the love he had for that boy  
"I'm on my way, bruce gave me a lift" John replied.  
Sherlock stood at the school gates, waiting for any friend to come  
"SHERLOCK!" a female screamed his name  
"Irene please, how many times have i got to tell you this. We've not together anymore, i'm gay." Sherlock spoke not turning his head to look at the woman  
"Please, i'm so over you. I just wanted to let you know i took some new pictures of me and Black widow, if you know anybody intressted.. text me?" she kissed his cheek before walkig away, leaving a red kiss mark on his cheek.  
" .not" he mumered rubbing his cheek when he spotted Amy walking towards him, she was wearing one of Rorys tops and the same skirt as yesterday, something happened  
"Excuse me will you?" he laughed linking amy and pulling her away from the four.

"Tell me everything, i want all the details?"  
"really Sherlock, you're starting to even act like a very camp serial killer" amy laughed, licking her fingers then wiping off the rest of Irenes lip stick  
"did you, do it?" he raised and eyebrow  
"yes we did, it was woderful. Wasnt to hard, too soft, boring, but it wasnt what everybody says it was"  
"what do people say?"  
"That is hurts" she burst out laughing, "so, you and john? has he hinted anything?"  
"sadly no, i really love him tho, why does he have to be so straight for fuck sake"  
"I'm sorry, i know you don't know me or anything. My names frank Iero" a young small boy stood above us, eyes with black and red make up and a pair of black jeans  
"Holmes, Sherlock Homles. and this is my slut, Amy" Sherlock said holding out his hand to be shook  
"Can you help me?"  
"Whats up?" Amy said wishing the boy would leave so she could carry on talking  
"I've never told anybody this before and i over heard you're going threw the same problem Sherlock. I'm in love with a ma, but not any man. I', in love with my best friend" Frank started to cry, Amy pulled him down to sit next to her, warping her arms around him hugging him tightly Whilst sherlock wiped his tears  
"Listen to me Frank, who is it that you like? we can help you maybe?" Sherlock smiled at the boy he just met  
"His name is gerard way, he says he's Bi and hes kissed boys and fucked girls before but im just a shy virgin thats got lost in the closet" he cried harder  
"come on, Hey our friend River is having a party friday night? why wont you and your lover come round and we'll try and huck you guys up? Listen, we are cupids ok. Trust us?" Amy smiled, writing River adress down on a napkin and gave it to him  
"Thank you, and please don't tell anybody about this ok? ive never told anybody before!"  
"your secret is safe with us" Sherlock winked then he and Amy went and met up with their friends by the swings

"Sherlock, hey. you didnt answer your text i sent you" John said as soon as they got over  
"Sorry i was talking to a boy with Amy"  
"you get his number?" John laughed before patting Sherlock on the back then leaving  
"i hate when he does that, he'll ask you something then just leave without saying goodbye!" Molly was sat in the corner away from everybody else  
"ah molly, didn't see you there? gained three stones since we last spoke" Sherlock smiled a bitchy smile  
"Two and a half."  
"three. well i best be getting to lesson. Goodbye"


	4. Chapter 4

Friday night, the day of River's party, all the school was coming and all the school was bringing some sort of drink how fun.  
"so bruce, got your eyes on anybody this evenning?" John and Tony sat on the Weaslys couch facing their hulk friend  
"i'm not staying that long, all thoses women drunk and stuff. I'll get too excited and you know what happens"  
"Listen man, if you hulk out we'll just lock you in the chain room thing of the Doctor blue box, Just chill ad have some fun big guy' Tony smiled patted him on the back then took a couple of selfies.

"Hello sweetie" River winked walking down the stairs in her new tight red lacy top and a pair of leather leggings  
"oh, wow. You look nice" Ray looked up at his neighbour amazed at how she could change outfits so quick  
"think we have enough to drink?" she walked over to the table filled with about 67 differnt wines, spirits and largers  
"most deninitly, everybodys going to be more bladderd than last weeks party" he laughed looking at the table  
"good, cause here comes the first" she opened the door to the Doctor, Rose and Clara  
"hey, hope you dont mind but i invited ten along you know how fond of us he is" the doctor smiled kissing river on each cheek  
"oh no no, no problem at all" winked.

An hour and half late guessed came and began to drink, Ron (who was'nt a very good drinker) already pissed out his head was lay in the corner telling the stories of his amazing best friend Harry and how he helped him with everything he did to stop the dark lord, when Frank walked in with a handsom red haired guy with him  
"hey frank, over here!" Amy shouted from the top of the stairs, she was stood with Sherlock and Rory  
"erm.. hi, thats gerard" pointed to the red hair boy who was already over by the alcohol  
"hes pretty hot actually" sherlock said smirking looking at his butt  
"So, what should i do?"  
"Get bladdered." sherlock repiled pretty quickly  
"i don't drink?"  
"YOU DON'T DRINK!?" both amy and sherlock shouted above the music, Rory had walked off by now not knowing who this frank guy was  
"erm, i can try some"  
"yes, yes you will, you get drunk and when you're drunk tell him how you feel and if he feels the same good if he doesnt blame it all on the drink" amy smiled  
"it works, it always works" sherlock said hugging frank then walked away to steve rodgers  
"go, have fun" amy laughed pushing him away and Rory back to her sticking her tough down his throat right away.

"hhheeyyy, you're pretty sexy are'nt you" random (obviously drunken) woman stopped frank at the bottom of the stairs  
"oh, erm? thanks" frank tried to push past but she grabbed his hand  
"where do you think you're going?" before he knew it the woman was sticking her tough down his throat the way amy had done to Rory  
"wow, hey i'm sorry but i'm gay" frank pulled away  
"i don't mind, come on i'm drunk and allowing you to take advantage  
"i don't even know your name?"  
"my name is taylor, your face is hot. I have a condom in my pocket and know a quite place upstairs? come on, i wont tell if you dont" she giggled before slipping her tough back into his mouth before leading him upstairs

* * *

"Hi, whats your name? never seen you at on of these partys before?" The Doctor walked over to gerard who was watching his best friend talking to some blond chick in supenders  
"oh, hi, im gerard" wasn't taking notice of what this random guy in a bow tie was saying to him  
"ah i see, got yourself a crush on him have you? shame he isnt gay. Are you gay?" Doctor smirked following the eyes of this sexy red haired boy in tight black jeans  
"What, no! hes my best friend..like i could, i mean.. no but... i don't know" a tear rolled down his face  
"come on mate don't cry, come with me" The Doctor took gerards hand and took him out the front and over to a small blue box}  
"Whats this?" gerard looking confused at the thing, still holding on tightly to his new friends hand  
"this is the T.A.R. , go on"  
"both of us? in there? its tiny?"  
"aha, trust me?" he whispered, slightly pushing gerard in  
"holy shit on a biscuit, its..."  
"bigger on the inside i know i know" The doctor started taking off his jacket slowly  
"Nice arse.. I mean, erm?"  
"aha thank you" The doctor pulled gerard closer, more inside his box and slowly taking off his leather jacket "so tell me about your not gay friend"  
"oh, i mean hes been my best friend for as long as i can remember and resently i just started to like him more than a friend, i mean ive checked out guys before and kissed ad got off and stuff but with frank it feels driffernt, im not gay i'm Bi but still just frank"  
"well, by seeing what just happened in there it looks like you're 'best friend' is as straight as something straight, i'm much more helpful when im not intoxicated i'm sorry, im so so sorry" the doctor hugged the hot boy named gerard that was stood in his TARDIS crying  
"it's fine, im abit intoxicated also" gerard stopped crying and looked up at the Doctors lips  
"you know, you're pretty hot yourself, i mean very... sexy, for a smart boy wearing a bow tie" gerard whispered into The doctors ear "you with anybody?"  
The Doctor though of Rose, then though about how 'fond' she was for ten, the though of River and how she was just the female version of jack  
"No, im as single and as up for anything as it gets, now lets get you out of them very tight skinny jeans" Then the Doctor kissed Gerard passionately.


	5. Chapter 5

"what are you doing?" Gerard pulled back 8 seconds later  
"im sorry, its the alchohol, did you like it?"  
"i'm sorry, i love frank" Gerard stood back up pulling on his jacket and going to leave  
"No! don't go i'm sorry. It's just we both seem like we can use some love, my girlfriend prefers the older me. Litterally fucking the other me behind my back, you, well you're in love with your not gay best friend. I'm sorry, just don't leave me" The Doctor had pulled back on his blazer and was stood behind Gerard, leaning over for his hand.  
"fine, i'll stay. But only because we're both pissed out of our heads and you're kinda hot" Gerard turned back around "Got any STD's?" he laughed  
The Doctor leaned in and pressed his lips to Gerard's before quickly pulling back, making sure that Gerard was sure he wanted to do this. Gerard simply smiled at him angelically, before he grabbed his shirt and tugged him close, smashing his lips down on The Doctor's with furious enthusiasm.  
The Doctor was fast to respond, his lips hot on Gerard's with just as much force. He ran his hands through his red hair and pulled him closer, slipping his tongue out and gently tracing Gerard's bottom lip. He felt Gerard lips curve into a smile before they parted and their tongues danced together.

They lost themselves in one another before they finally staggered apart, breathing in ragged, heavy gasps.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" The Doctor checked cautiously.  
"I'm sure," Gerard breathed.  
The Doctor's face slip into a smile and he pulled Gerard close, pecking his lips, once, twice, then their lips were hot on one another's once again. Gerard slipped his tongue between the Doctor's lips. The Doctor shrugged off his blazer and worked the zip on Gerard's jacket, pulling it off his shoulders.  
Gerard put his hands on the Doctor's shirt and skilfully unbuttoned it with shocking speed.  
"You're a natural," The Doctor whispered.  
"I've had my practice," Gerard whispered. He pulled off his own shirt and threw it to the ground as The Doctor gracefully ripped off his pants and dropped them.  
"How did you do that?" Gerard asked, impressed.  
"I've had my practice," The time lord replied with a wink.  
Gerard pressed a furious but brief kiss to The Doctor's lips before he moved his hands down to the bow tie. "Leave it," The Doctor murmured with a devious smile. "Bow ties are cool."  
Gerard grinned and pulled The Doctor back towards him. They were done with courtesy by this point. Gerard didn't hold back his tongue as the spaceship got hotter and hotter, spinning around them though it hadn't moved at all. He carefully pulled the shirt out without disturbing the bow tie.  
The Doctor's hands, entangled in Gerard's messy red hair, slipped down to his black skinny jeans. He brought his hands around to Gerard's zipper without his fingertips ever leaving Gerard's body and his tongue ever leaving Gerard's mouth. He undid the button with ease and pulled down the zipper.  
"You should prepare yourself," Gerard whispered smugly. "It's bigger on the inside."  
He grabbed his jeans and tugged them down to his ankles, kicking them off.  
The men locked eyes and without any word, simultaneously grabbed their underwear and pulled it down and off.  
They embraced each other tighter than ever, their tongues in a ferocious but spectacular battle.  
The fell to the floor together, so wrapped up in one another that it was as if nothing else existed.  
They pulled themselves up using the barrier, gasping desperately for breath, but they didn't need it. They just needed each other.  
"Do you trust me?" The Doctor whispered. Gerard nodded, his chest heaving. The Doctor beamed. "Then turn around, place your hands on the barrier, and close your eyes, enjoy the ride."


End file.
